1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air warming devices and more particularly pertains to a new cold weather air warming apparatus for permitting a user to breathe air warmed by the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air warming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, air warming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,572; 2,460,269; 4,461,292; 2,551,142; 3,153,720; and 3,229,681.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cold weather air warming apparatus. The inventive device includes a mouthpiece that has a mouth engaging portion, a coupling portion, and a lumen extending through opposite ends of the mouthpiece. A length of body tubing has opposite open first and second ends. The first end of the body tubing is coupled to the coupling portion of the mouthpiece. The length of body tubing is flexible and adapted for wrapping around a torso of a user, the open second end of the length of body tubing is in communication with the lumen of the mouthpiece.
In these respects, the cold weather air warming apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to breathe air warmed by the body.